hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 14 (Hollyoaks In The City)
Synopsis Plot Tank Top is horrified to discover Debbie is underage - and a high school student. Lisa is not pleased when Orson wakes her up and reminds her of what happened the night before. Tank Top is even more horrified to learn Debbie is Polly's sister and tries to sneak out. Orson brings Lisa breakfast in bed but she rushes off to be sick. Tank Top can't get out of the back door. Lisa prepares to tell Orson that she doesn't love him, but he tells her that it was his first time. Debbie blackmails Tank Top into meeting her again. She opens the back door for him. Tank Top hangs from the balcony to hide from Polly. Lisa snaps and tells Orson that she doesn't have feelings for her. He doesn't get the memo. Debbie watches Ben in the shower. Adam teases Lisa about Orson. Ben tries to talk to Lisa but she orders him out. Lisa tells him that Orson was better than he was. He apologises and she tells him that he can leave, once he hands over his keys. Once he leaves, Lisa bursts into tears and Adam comforts her. Tank Top finds Ben and they make amends, but tells Ben not to expect him to expect an invite to the flat. Gucci asks Precious to tell all about the revelation, however she acts sympathetic when Lisa walks in. Burton calls Lisa into his office. Lisa tells Burton that she wants to be his #1 girl, to which he says he is very glad to hear. Josh makes clear that he does not appreciate what Debbie did last night. She tries to apologise but he walks off. Orson tells Troy that Martin loved the film and wants to meet everyone. Troy worries about getting disappointed again and Precious tries to talk him round. Lisa tells Orson that he doesn't want to be in her film, and is cold towards him. Precious picks up on something between them and realises they had sex. Gucci tries to comfort her and offers her to go on a night out to find some real men. Precious asks her if it's a good idea, to which Lisa tells her that Precious isn't invited. Tank Top is surprised when Debbie calls him a "knobhead". Burton pays a visit to Polly and offers her an escort job. Polly is confused when Burton tells her that he's pleased for her, and she deserves it. Polly lies to Ben that she's going out with her friend for her birthday. He struggles to hide his disappointment. Adam takes Millie to the cinema and tells her that they're marriage won't work - she likes sweet popcorn and he likes salted. Millie tells Adam that she can't believe what Lisa did and calls her a "slut". He gets angry at her and they have an argument. She apologises and they make up. Martin only compliments Troy in the film and offers him a role. He is rude to Orson. Precious tries to make sure that Martin is being legitimate. He assures Precious and Troy that it is. Orson is infuriated by Martin and makes clear that he blames Troy. Burton tells Troy that he is pleased for him, but tells him that Burton will get 40%. Precious meets with her client. Gucci offers Lisa drugs but Lisa is reluctant. Tank Top refuses Orson entry into the bar. She and Gucci leave the bar to get a taxi elsewhere. Lisa ignores her and Gucci calls Orson "a vile little loser, who's getting more pathetic by the second". Gucci and Lisa find two rich guys to go out with. Polly reluctantly has sex with Miles. She changes her mind and flees. Lisa and Gucci attend an underwear party at a businesswoman's house. Adam finds Josh sitting in a doorway, and he informs Adam that he's been thrown out by his mother after she found gay magazines under his bed. Adam tells Josh that he's coming with him. Polly arrives home but Ben is not in. Lisa is unaware that Ned, a "friend" of Gucci, is filming her boobs. Burton is not pleased to hear of what Polly has done. Adam almost catches Josh smelling his clothes. Two guys take Lisa upstairs. Gucci asks that they leave some for the rest of them. Burton is furious to learn that Gucci has taken Lisa to one of Stella's parties and demands to know where they are. Burton recruits Troy to help save Lisa. Ned films as two guys have sex with a barely conscious Lisa. Burton almost gets violent with Jamie, and they race upstairs to save Lisa. They aren't sure if Lisa is still alive. Cast Regular cast *Lisa Hunter - Gemma Atkinson *Ben Davies - Marcus Patric *Burton Phillips - Lee Warburton *Polly Clarke - Georgina Walker *Adam Tyler - Philip Olivier *Precious - Alexis Hall *Tank Top - Leon Lopez *Millie Andrews - Effie Woods *Josh Jones - Oliver Lee *Debbie Clarke - Bryony Seth *Troy - Adam-Jon Fiorentino Guest cast Music Quotes Gucci: "I had no idea other people's lives could be so interesting..." Category:Hollyoaks In The City episodes Category:2006